familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Zionsville, Indiana
|unit_pref = Imperial |area_magnitude = |area_land_km2 = 26.57 |area_water_km2 = 0.10 |area_total_km2 = 26.68 |area_total_sq_mi = 10.30 |area_land_sq_mi = 10.26 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.04 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 25115 |pop_est_as_of = 2013 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 14160 |population_density_km2 = 532.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 1380.1 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 257 |elevation_ft = 843 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 39 |latm = 57 |lats = 11 |latNS = N |longd = 86 |longm = 16 |longs = 10 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 46077 |area_code = 317 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 18-86372 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0446483 |website = zionsville-in.gov |footnotes = Town of Zionsvillehttp://www.zionsvillechamber.org/documents/annual_report_rev0609_LR.pdf }} Zionsville is a suburban town located in the extreme southeast area of Boone County, Indiana, United States, in Eagle Township, northwest of Indianapolis. The population was 14,127 at the 2010 census. Zionsville promotes itself as a tourist attraction around its village-styled downtown area. This area primarily consists of Main Street, paved entirely in brick, which is lined with small stores and restaurants. History Zionsville was laid out in 1852 when the railroad was extended to that point. It was named for William Zion, a pioneer settler. Abraham Lincoln made a whistle-stop speech in Zionsville in 1861 when traveling to his inauguration. Geography Zionsville is located at (39.953092, -86.269462). According to the 2010 census, the town has a total area of , of which (or 99.61%) is land and (or 0.39%) is water. It is about 17 minutes northwest of downtown Indianapolis. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Zionsville has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Zionsville, Indiana Demographics 2013 Estimate }} According to the 2006-2010 American Community Survey, the median income for a household in the town was $108,420, and the per capita income was $48,692. 3.0% of the population were estimated to be below the poverty line. The median value of owner-occupied housing units in the town was $355,800.Zionsville (town) QuickFacts from the US Census Bureau 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 14,160 people, 5,129 households, and 3,872 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 5,539 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 94.0% White, 1.2% African American, 0.1% Native American, 2.7% Asian, 0.5% from other races, and 1.4% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.1% of the population. There were 5,129 households of which 44.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.9% were married couples living together, 6.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 2.1% had a male householder with no wife present, and 24.5% were non-families. 22.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.75 and the average family size was 3.25. The median age in the town was 39.6 years. 31.6% of residents were under the age of 18; 4.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.2% were from 25 to 44; 29.6% were from 45 to 64; and 10.9% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 48.7% male and 51.3% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 8,775 people, 3,063 households, and 2,407 families residing in the town. The population density was 1,512.9 people per square mile (584.1/km²). There were 3,169 housing units at an average density of 546.4 per square mile (211.0/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 97.78% White, 0.33% African American, 0.11% Native American, 1.07% Asian, 0.32% from other races, and 0.39% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.97% of the population. There were 3,063 households out of which 45.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 70.5% were married couples living together, 6.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 21.4% were non-families. 19.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.80 and the average family size was 3.23. In the town the population was spread out with 31.7% under the age of 18, 4.2% from 18 to 24, 27.8% from 25 to 44, 25.6% from 45 to 64, and 10.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.8 males. The median income for a household in the town was $81,770, and the median income for a family was $95,359. Males had a median income of $62,334 versus $35,823 for females. The per capita income for the town was $35,049. In popular culture *The Middle (TV series) mentioned Zionsville in the episode "The Paper Route" (released in 2012) when Sue Heck's boyfriend, Matt, claimed he was moving there. *Saturday Night Live mentioned Zionsville at the end of the skit titled "Chanukah Hymns" in December 1998.Chanukah Hymns | Saturday Night Live - Yahoo Screen Cultural features Shops Several blocks of Main Street in Zionsville have been intentionally groomed to give off a "village" air, specifically to attract shopping from nearby larger communities. In addition, Main Street has been paved entirely in brick and the street lamps and other features (such as a lower speed limit) are maintained to encourage visitors and residents to spend a good deal of time shopping on foot along the length of the street. Festivals One of Zionsville's seasonal attractions, the July Fourth fireworks show hosted by the local Lion's Club, brings in people from across Indiana. Unlike many of the Independence Day celebrations in major cities, the Zionsville fireworks show has no music integrated into the performance, although there are concerts before the display. There is also the Fall Festival which has a parade featuring sports teams, organizations from Zionsville and surrounding communities, and the Middle and High School marching bands. There is also a festival at the Lion's Park with attractions like rides, games, and food. It lasts for one weekend in September. Camps Zionsville contains the Goldman Union Camp Institute (or GUCI), a Jewish camp that is part of the URJ (Union for Reform Judaism). Education Zionsville Community School Corporation enjoys a very strong reputation. For the past half decade Zionsville schools have been in the top 5 best schools in the state according to Indianapolis Monthly. Zionsville schools have rivalries with neighboring Carmel schools, Lebanon schools, and Pike Township schools in Indianapolis. The superintendent of schools is Scott Robison, who joined Zionsville schools in 2006.Leadership Team | Zionsville Community Schools The following Zionsville Schools are covered under the Zionsville Community Schools (ZCS) district, which covers a large area that extends beyond Zionsville proper. * Zionsville Community High School, 1000 Mulberry Street, Zionsville, IN 46077 * Zionsville Middle School , 900 N. Ford Road, Zionsville, IN 46077 * Zionsville West Middle School , 5565 South 700 East, Whitestown, IN 46075 * Eagle Elementary School , 350 N. Sixth Street Zionsville, IN 46077 * Pleasant View Elementary School , 4700 S. 975 E., Zionsville, IN 46077 * Stonegate Elementary School , 7312 West Stonegate Drive, Zionsville, IN 46077 * Union Elementary School , 11750 E. 300 S., Zionsville, IN 46077 Boone Meadow Elementary School, 5555 S. Main St, Whitestown, IN 46075 Notable people * Albert Barnes Anderson, Federal judge * Mark Baltz, NFL official * Jeff Belskus, CEO of Hulman & Company and President of Indianapolis Motor Speedway * Antoine Bethea, former Indianapolis Colts/current San Francisco 49ers safety * Gary Brackett, former Indianapolis Colts linebacker * Dallas Clark, former Indianapolis Colts tight end * Tom Carnegie, former announcer of the Indianapolis 500 * Austin Collie, former Indianapolis Colts wide receiver * Austin Croshere, former NBA player * Dan Dakich, former Bowling Green State University basketball coach and radio/TV personality * Ryan Diem, former Indianapolis Colts offensive tackle * Danny Granger, former Indiana Pacers/current Miami Heat small forward * Arthur G. Hansen (1925-2010), former president of Georgia Institute of Technology and Purdue University, former Chancellor of Texas A&M University System. * John-Michael Liles, Carolina Hurricanes NHL defenseman * Tom Mastny, Cleveland Indians pitcher * Derrick McKey, former NBA player * Rob Morris, former Indianapolis Colts linebacker * Nancy Noel, artist * Chuck Pagano, Indianapolis Colts head coach * Metta World Peace, former Indiana Pacers Forward * Kendall Phillips, Country music singer * Jerraud Powers, former Indianapolis Colts defensive back * Jacob Tamme, former Indianapolis Colts tight end/current Denver Broncos tight end * Jeff Saturday, former Indianapolis Colts and Green Bay Packers center * David Shumate, Poet * Hunter Smith, NFL punter * Rik Smits, former Indiana Pacers center * John Stehr, WTHR anchorman * Brad Stevens, Boston Celtics head basketball coach * Hardress Nathaniel Swaim, Federal judge * Jack Trudeau, former NFL quarterback * Kelly Williamson, Triathlete * Todd Witsken, Professional tennis player References External links * Town of Zionsville * Zionsville Community Schools Category:Towns in Boone County, Indiana Category:Towns in Indiana Category:Indianapolis metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1852